


Battle Damaged

by ayyitsbigb0ss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Gen, Intense Firefight, Loss of Limbs, No Romance, Violence, deja-ryu week, friendshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyitsbigb0ss/pseuds/ayyitsbigb0ss
Summary: After getting severe damage to his cybernetic body during battle, Genji is unable to fight, and Tracer must do what she can to save him and herself.





	

The mission was supposed to be simple, move into the town, eliminate the Talon forces occupying the area and go home with a victory. However, the mission was easier said than done, as Talon soldiers had pinned down two of the newly reformed Overwatch’s fastest operatives, Lena “Tracer” Oxton and Genji Shimada.

Currently the two agents had been hiding behind a brick wall for cover, as bullets whizzed above their heads with rapid succession, not exactly giving the two agents room to push forward and attack.

“Hey Genji?” asked Tracer with a very concerned look on her face, a noticeable difference from her normally cheerful demeanor.

“What is it Lena? It’s not a really a good time to be asking questions in the middle of battle unless it’s for a good reason.” replied Genji, with a calm tone, despite having about a dozen assault rifles being fired over his head. If there was one thing Genji was pretty good with along with his combat skills was his ability to remain calm and collected during the heat of battle, even when the odds were stacked against him. 

“We need to think of a plan if we’re going to get rid of these Talon wankers sooner or later! This brick wall is going to turn into swiss cheese if we just stay here!” shouted Lena.

Lena wasn’t exactly wrong about their cover. With the volume of fire coming from each Talon soldier’s rifle would be enough to punch through the wall, especially with the dozens of Talon soldiers firing at the same time.

“Agreed. We have to push forward, and I might have plan, but it’ll require one of us to draw their fire away.” replied Genji, who was sure that this plan would succeed, even if he was overconfident in his thinking.

“Alright, so what’s the plan Genj, we don’t exactly have all day!” yelled Tracer, anticipating what Genji’s plan was, gritting her teeth when another bullet just barely whizzed right through her spiky brown hair.

“Okay, so I will distract the enemy , and you’re going flank them, place one of your pulse bombs on the ceiling above them. It’ll take out enough of them so we finish off the rest.” said Genji.

“Roger, just have to wait for chronal accelerator to charge back to full power.” said Lena, glancing at her not-so-bright chronal accelerator that was currently recharging. 

“Damnit, how long is it going to take? We need to attack now if we are going to make it out alive.” replied Genji. Then, with perfect timing, Lena’s chronal accelerator was glowing it’s normal bright blue once again. “Yeah! Alright it’s all charged up now Genj, just waiting for you to give the signal.” said Lena.

But before Genji could give her the signal, a small device was tossed over their cover. It was circular and was beeping with a red light. Genji immediately recognized it as a frag grenade used by Talon, and he saw how destructive they could be, almost on par with Lena’s signature pulse bombs. He looked even more frightened at the fact that it landed very close to Lena. Genji then realized what he had to do.

“LENA! GET DOWN!” screamed Genji as he dived towards Lena, pushing her out of the way. 

BOOM

The grenade exploded, leaving debris and dust in it’s wake. Lena, who was knocked down on the ground, began to regain her awareness of the surrounding area as she slowly picked herself up. She then saw Genji laying on the ground on his side. Lena peeked up from whatever cover was left, only to find that the Talon soldiers that were shooting at them had began to slowly move towards their cover.

Quickly but quietly, Tracer made her way over to Genji, with a look of concern and sadness when she saw her partner on the ground. “Genji? Come on luv you gotta get up, you can’t leave me alone like this!”, said Lena.

She then flipped Genji’s body on his back and was shocked at what she saw. Genji’s right arm had been blown off by the grenade, leaving only a very damaged arm 5 feet away from Genji, as well as scattered bits of metal, debris and blood around the area. Lena then attempted to check if Genji was still breathing, a difficult task seeing that he not only man, but machine. Fortunately, she had heard small signs of breathing coming from Genji, mostly due to the strong nature of his cybernetic body, even though it wasn’t invincible, it still kept the ninja stable. Tears began to form in Lena’s eyes, but she had tried to calm herself down, especially in a situation like this. He had saved her life before and now Tracer was not going to let Talon get away with hurting Genji.

With her now charged chronal accelerator, Tracer blinked out of cover to try and get behind the Talon soldiers. She hated that she had to leave Genji lying behind the wall, but it was either that or try and escape with Talon troops firing at her and the now injured Genji. Somehow the soldiers had not even bothered to search the cover they were once hiding behind, either out of pure luck or pure stupidity. 

Lena saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack, readying her pulse bomb for a first strike. She picked a soldier that was close to their comrades, blinked behind them and placed the bomb on their back and then blinked back into her hiding spot. The pulse bomb exploded, killing at least 4 out of the 12 Talon soldiers, causing them to go on high alert looking for the attacker that killed their comrades. One soldier went to check on one of their deceased comrades, only to get a couple of well placed pulse rounds to the face. Lena then had jumped of cover and sprayed into the group of Talon soldiers, causing the Talon squad to immediately return fire, but to no avail. Tracer was blinking rapidly to avoid the hail of rifle rounds coming her way, stopping to get a good shot on a Talon soldier and then blinking away if one began to fire at her, repeating the same process for each soldier she took down.

As the firefight began to draw out, Tracer’s face was plastered with rage, something that was very rare for her. If there was one thing that pushed her over the edge, it was seeing those close to her getting hurt, especially in Genji’s case, now that he had lost one of his arms. The last thing that this one Talon squad would have ever seen was an extremely pissed off British woman using her time powers to royally kick their ass and allow them to meet their maker. 

After what seemed to be mere seconds, Lena had successfully taken the entire squad, leaving only the various bodies of fallen Talon soldiers, riddled with the marks left by Lena’s pulse pistols and pulse bomb. For a solid minute, Lena stood still observing the aftermath of her fight, breathing heavily, feeling slight exhaustion after the constant use of her powers, nothing too major for Lena, but she could still feel it. She then glanced over the wall that Genji was behind, blinking over to his body. Lena once again looked down at Genji’s battered body, picking up his cybernetic arm and staring at in complete shock. Although it was mostly synthetic, Lena couldn’t help but feel queasy at the sight of her partner’s torn limb.

She then went on her knees and faced Genji’s mask, which was covered with black dust and scratches. Lena then put her forehead on Genji’s face, with a look of solemn and tears suddenly reforming in her eyes once again. This had gone for at least 30 seconds, for all she knew, Genji could have be on the brink of death, not even realizing it when she was fighting against Talon.

“I’m s-sorry Genj, I’m so, so sorry.” muttered Lena, as she still stared at Genji’s body with sadness. Then, Genji began to slowly rise, tilting his head to face Lena. “Lena? W-what happened?” asked Genji in a weak tone. This caused Lena to move back slightly after hearing Genji’s voice once again.

“GENJI!” exclaimed Lena, shifting from sadness to joy know that her partner was now speaking and not laying on the ground, almost motionless, gripping him in a hug. “I was so worried luv, I thought I lost you forever!”

“My a-arm, Lena, where’s my arm and what happened to it?” questioned Genji with a weakly voice, looking down at the socket where his right arm used to be.

“Don’t worry, Genji I got your arm right here.” said Lena, showing Genji his damaged arm that she had recovered from the battle. “I’m going to get you back to base and Dr. Ziegler is going to patch you right up!” 

Genji couldn’t help but admire Lena’s positivity at the moment. He had literally lost his arm and was close to death, but Lena wouldn’t give up hope, determined to get him home safely. Tracer, the helped Genji back on his feet, putting his left arm over her shoulder, and the two started to walk off. 

Deep inside, Lena didn’t really know what to feel right now, with feelings of pride that she was able to best the Talon threat by herself, gratitude for Genji saving her life, or fear about what will happen to Genji. No, she didn’t want to think such things like Genji dying, what was really important, was getting the ninja back home.


End file.
